kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Yuuzaki
For the voice vctress with the same first name, see Kaori Nazuka. is referenced as a pretty, smart and mature girl by the younger girls of the school. She was in grade 6 at Maijima East Elementary School ten years ago, Kaori is who created the ranking system, due later revealed that she has contacted and borrowed powers from the devils of Vintage. Character Overview Personality Kaori is displayed to be a charismatic individual that seems modest and kind towards others. Despite being ranked first in the school, she tends not to lead an egotistic lifestyle and instead focuses on living life regularly in spite of the chaos within the school. Her calm demeanor and easy going attitude, along with her mature looks are most likely the reason why she is ranked first in the school. Often, she is seen trying to persuade others to study with her in study groups, and suggests that one should never forget their studies, no matter the situation. But the modest and easy going Kaori is simply a facade that she puts on to fool the students within her school. Deep down, she is a very elitist girl who looks down upon others. She shows contempt to the students in the school, and despises them for their idiocy. Her hatred for the contemporary community is especially seen as she expresses her motives for assisting the devils is purely to rid the world of the incompetent. Abilities 'Persuasion' Using her charm and her words, Kaori is capable of persuading others to obey her wishes. She uses her persuasive abilities to attract others into her study groups. More evidently, she is able to convince a girl to mislead Tenri by pretending to be Keima. Even after the dilemma, it seems that the girl does not fully grasp the situation, hinting that Kaori was able to convince her without giving an adequate reason. 'Ranking System' Kaori is responsible for the numbers on the students' hands during the Heart of Jupiter Arc by borrowing the power of the devils. She is able to implement the system, not control it, as it is shown that she cannot prevent Tenri from climbing the hierarchical ladder she has set up in the school. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc Ten years ago in the past, she made contact with Vintage and they promised her that she can do what she wants with Maijima City after they rule the world if she helps them gather girls which she agrees. She thinks up a ranking system and Vintage helps implement it. On July 20 , she appears telling the girls of Magical Potion to stop fighting in school and to be studying instead, that the girls must work together and make the school more lively. The other girls present approved what she said and the rankings of Magical Potion went down. As she walks in the school, the other girls compliment her at being no.1; she then modestly says that being no.1 is making her blush. She later finds out that someone is trying to implement a queen contest and wonders who would do something like that. Sometime after Tenri defeated Hana Satoyama, Kaori went up to her who was sitting in the hallway and asked her to come study with her is she was alone. Trivia * Her name is derived from Yūzaki Station (結崎駅, Yuzaki-eki). Category:Female Characters Category:Vintage Category:Conquest Characters Category:Maijima